doomfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Doom Engine
Doom Engine (chiamato anche id Tech 1id Tech 5 First Look) è il motore grafico alla base dello sparatutto in prima persona Doom, della id software. È stato scritto principalmente da John Carmack, con parti di codice ausiliarie scritte da Mike Abrash, John Romero, Dave Taylor e Paul Radek su computer NeXT; in seguito è stato convertito sulla maggior parte delle console di gioco e sistemi operativi esistenti. Il motore, pur essendo "pseudo 3D" (non è possibile alzare o abbassare lo sguardo o creare settori sovrapposti), ha avuto un enorme successo soprattutto per la sua abilità di generare ambienti relativamente realistici e dotati di texture sui più diffusi sistemi dell'epoca (computer generalmente dotati di processori 80386) pur mantenendo una adeguata velocità di esecuzione. Il codice sorgente è stato rilasciato al pubblico nel 1997 sotto una licenza che non ne permetteva l'utilizzo in produzioni commerciali; nel 1999 è stato di nuovo rilasciato sotto licenza GNU General Public License.[ftp://ftp.idsoftware.com/idstuff/source/ The Doom source code] - released in 1997, now under the GNU General Public License from Id Software's FTP Site [http://www.3ddownloads.com/showfile.php3?file_id=7430 The Doom source code from 3ddownloads.com] - released in 1997, now under the GNU General Public License Struttura dei livelli Visti dall'alto, tutti i livelli di Doom sono in realtà bidimensionali: ciò dimostra la limitazione chiave del motore grafico, cioè l'impossibilità di avere stanze sovrapposte. Elementi di base L'unità di base è il vertice, che rappresenta un singolo punto. I vertici se uniti formano una linea (chiamata "linedefs"); ogni linea può avere due "facce" chiamate "sidedefs"; se ne possiede una sola formerà un muro solido, mentre se le possiede entrambe la linea sarà invisibile e valicabile (a meno che non sia dotata di texture o di proprietà bloccanti). Un poligono costituito da almeno tre sidedefs è detto "settore", cioè le parti che compongono i livelli di gioco. Settori Ogni settore possiede alcune proprietà: le principali e obbligatorie sono l'altezza, il tipo di texture del pavimento e del soffitto, e l'intensità della luce (da 0 a 255). Esistono anche proprietà opzionali: ad esempio, è possibile impostare una luce intermittente oppure fare in modo che il giocatore, percorrendo un determinato settore, subisca danni (utile per simulare pozze di lava o acido). Infine è possibile rendere i settori mobili, per creare ascensori, porte (che si aprono dal basso verso l'alto) e presse. Sidedefs Le sidedefs possono essere utilizzate per mostrare le texture dei muri o, nel caso di texture dotate di trasparenza, grate e simili. È possibile utilizzarle per attivare degli eventi (come aprire delle porte se vengono varcate dal giocatore). Oggetti Tutti gli oggetti (mostri, armi, decorazioni ecc, noti come "things") sono posizionati in un livello con una coordinata bidimensionale (come ad un vertice); è inoltre possibile indicare caratteristiche aggiuntive (ad esempio la presenza di un oggetto solo in caso di modalità deathmatch). Note Voci correlate * Motore grafico per sparatutto in prima persona * Quake engine * id Tech 2 * id Tech 3 * id Tech 4 * id Tech 5 Collegamenti esterni * Categoria:Motore grafico